bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaxten
Memories of countless battles, ones of his original form and others of the so called shell known as Halcon. He was caught in a struggle with the other soul until Halcon slipped up and let him take control. Now though Zaxten is in control and he will not be relinquishing his body anytime soon. War is essentially his profession and he spends most of his times training in solitude for there are no greater opponents than the ones you create yourself. Although he does enjoy architecture and relics of wars. Could be due to the fact his armor and weaponry appear to be 14th or even 15th century from the human world. The Hollow mask remnants cover only his eyes and his Hollow hole is located in his abdomen. After his reawakening he stayed with Rey Dragon. Continuation After sometime he was relieved of his duties under Rey and now serves the Iron King as 88. Although no hard feelings he is now entertained by breeding hollows under the Segunda's Tower. Also thanks to vesla he found out his main soul's memories are that of a man who died quite long time ago and the armor in his release was a part of what he wore at the time of his death. The Halberd he wields is very similar to the one where a woman murdered him. Also after that time he was wanderiing spirit who haunted a small countryside in the Celtic regions. He would even feed upon the souls, long before he entered Las Noches, in the battles that took place. Once his form was more st able he fought a being that removed his mask in a battle he had bear ravine. When he rose up from that ravine still clinging onto his life, he became an arrancar and the being he was fighting was no where to be found. After the fight he seemed to have lost control of his body hence Halcon came into the picture. Although Halcon obviosuly lost to Zaxten and this was due to Halcon being a weakling. Resurrecion Lealtead Abandonado: ''' Zan stays in a Halberd form and he gains demonic armor. His Halberd seems like it might be a living part of him. Armor is extremely pale and his eyes glow a pale blue as well. Sealed Halberd '''Name: Tenacidad Extranjero (Foreign Tenacity) Type: Passive Cost: Null Stat: '''Rei '''Range: Self Description: Immune to first element used then if the element changes damage is taken but then immune to that element. This stay effective whole fight. Only immune to 1 element at a time. Earth, Fire, WInd, Water, Ice, Poison, Lightning, Holy (Light), Darkness. Resureccion Name: '''Adverso Cortador (Adverse Cutter) '''Type: Sei Cost: low Range: long/personal Description: Due to Zaxten's Foreign Tenacity this allows him to charge himself with an element opposite of what he took in and create an energy slash that cuts all in its path. Name: Tremendo Tierra (Unholy Ground) Type: Sei Cost: High Range: Medium Description: Zaxten stomps the ground and the souls he harbours charge forth corrupting an area around him causing Death (darkness) damage by the sheer weight of despair of the fallen warriors Name: Primero Repulsión (Elemental Repulsion) Type: Rei Cost: High Range: Wide and High Description: Upon contact of an element Zaxten can throw it back as a wide and high area of effect ability. Upon contact with fire he prodcues a fiery explsoin, Lightning samething (Thunderdome?) etc. Damage would still be done assuming he was not immune to that said element. He can charge or hold the charge for 5 rounds. Damage never gets higher from the rounds. Ceros Cero de Fantasma: Shaped like a ghastly face that screams in horror. Also happens to be purple Gran Rey de Fantasma: A giant purple beam forged of thousands compressed howling souls Bala de Fantasma: Purple orbs with ghastly faces and a slight fire look to them. (think Poe souls) Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Ex-Espada